This invention relates to sprayers, particularly small, portable sprayers which are often used around homes or in light industrial applications. Such sprayers and liquid dispensers require manual pressurization before the liquid therein can be dispensed. After filling to a designated line with water, a chemical solution or other liquid to be dispensed, the sprayer is pressurized by a hand pump prior to dispensing. Such hand pump pressurized sprayers have been the industry standard for small, portable sprayers for many, many years.
Such sprayers typically include a removable closure, the hand pump typically being integral with the removable disclosure. One cleans chemicals out of the inside of such sprayers by removing the closure and rinsing the container a number of times with fresh water. The container is filled or partially filled with water, then turned over to dump the water and then refilled and reemptied several times.